


High

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drugs, M/M, Weecest, sam and dean get high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to get high





	High

Sam’s body feels heavy, yet weightless at the same time. Each limb feels like a hundred pounds, but he doesn’t feel the crushing weight of it. It’s a weird, sensational feeling he has never felt before, making it all the more terrifying.

“You’re going to have to calm down, Sam. Freaking out will not help you” Dean says calmly, as if he has done this a thousand times. Oh wait, he has.

Sam looked over at his brother who was sitting on the chair next to the bed he was on. His head moving slow as it felt that if he moved too fast, he would become dizzy, and he would throw up.

“How can you tell me to be calm?” Sam asked, each word was stretched out a bit as if he was sounding it out.

In his mind, he was completely calm, yet absolutely terrified. It was as if the terrifying thoughts of the consequences that would ensue had been slowed down, and dressed in a blanket of calmness.

Oh yeah, he was definitely high.

“I’ve done this a million times Sam, it’s gonna be okay” Dean reassured his brother, grabbing a beer bottle that was next to him, and opening it up.

Sam stared at the condensation on the bottle, how sweet the liquid looked, and just how much better it would feel going down his throat. The thought of tasting the beer made his mouth water, and his tongue involuntarily lick his lips.

His eyes wandered up the bottle, to the fingers of his older brother. He was never a hand person, but god did they look perfect to suck on.

“You want a beer, Sammy?” Dean asked as he realized his brother was eyeing the cold drink in his hand.

Sam nodded, licking his lips as he focused on his brother. His eyes followed Dean as he got up from the chair, grabbed a bottle of beer off the table, and walked over to where he was laying.

He couldn’t help but focus in on his Big Brother’s arms, his chest, his legs, stomach, and his crotch which seemed so big under the fabric of the jeans.

“Dude, I’m so high right now” was all Sam could say as he stared up at Dean who was hovering over him, beer bottle in his hand.

Sam could feel his pants tighten around his crotch, an aching throb echoing throughout the lower half of his body. He even bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping as he looked up at his older brother, who seemed confused.

“Are you okay Sa-” Dean stopped as his eyes finally caught sight of the little, no, big tent Sam had pitched.

In Sam’s head, there was a siren going off, telling him he was crossing a line no one should ever cross. He knew exactly what was happening, and what he wanted to happen.

“Dean, I’m really horny” part of him meant to say high, the other part wanted him to say horny. All of Sam agreed that Dean was what it wanted.

Dean stood, the beer still in his hand, his face frozen in complete shock. How did one react to their younger brother who, not only was high, but horny.

“Dean” Sam moaned out, his hands moving from the sides of him to the front of his pants, lightly palming his aching cock through the fabric.

It was burning his skin, sending the familiar waves of pleasure throughout Sam’s body. The fact that Dean was in front of him, watching as he palmed his cock, turned him on even more.

“Please, Dean” Sam moaned, his mind and body wanting for Dean to touch him.

His hand stopped palming his cock, his hands finding their way to his zipper, sliding it all the way down, exposing his boxers to the cool air. His back arched as he slowly pulled down his pants, stopping as hands rested on top of his own.

“Sammy” Dean whispered his name as if it was a sin; a sin he wished to commit over and over again.

He knew just how wrong it was to do something like this, with his brother of all people. But seeing Sammy laid out before him like this, with lust in his eyes, it sent Dean absolutely wild.

Before Dean knew it, his lips crashed against Sam’s, the space between them closing completely.

Sam had always wondered what his brother would taste like, and even now as he tasted the bitter-sweet edible on his lips, there was a hint of something he could only describe as ‘home’.

“Please” he begged, like a prayer he wanted to be answered. How could Dean deny the prayer of his baby brother?

Dean’s mouth moved from Sam’s lips down to his collarbone, his fingers hooking at the hem of Sam’s shirt, tugging it upwards.

Sam moved his arms so that they were above his head, allowing the shirt to be pulled off of his body, exposing the upper half of his body.

“You’re so beautiful baby brother” Dean moaned, kissing Sam’s collarbone, down to his stomach, and further down to his treasure trail.

Dean’s hands grabbed a hold of Sam’s hips, holding Sam still as he nibble at the soft flesh right above the start of Sam’s boxers. God, he tasted so sweet and salty, it made Dean yearn for more.

“Big brother” Sam moaned out as he arched his back, his hands grabbing a hold of Dean’s hair, unable to let go.

Dean smirked as he slowly pulled down his baby brother’s pants, making sure his fingers glided against his thighs, sending off waves and waves of pleasure. The cold air barely did anything to cool down the hot skin, and it only seemed to make matters worse.

As soon as the pants were off, Dean pushed his mouth against the clothed cock of his baby brother, inahling his scent, and slightly tasting the precum leaking from Sam.

“I got you Sammy” Dean moaned, his mouth opening as he bit the cloth, being careful not to to bite Sam’s cock, for now.

He pressed his hands against Sam’s thighs, his head moving downward as he held onto the boxers with his teeth. He could see, although barely, his brother’s cock stand upright, precum dripping down the side.

He couldn’t wait to get the boxers off of Sam as he just wanted, no, needed to have Sam in his mouth.

“Please” Sam begged, his fingers tugging Dean back up to where his aching cock was.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of his brother, whose size was quite impressive. He opened his mouth, his right hand gripping Sam’s cock as he lowered his lips, surrounding the pulsing muscle with the soft, pink flesh of his lips.

God, Sammy tasted so sweet.


End file.
